Pretty Hair
by 13.Starlight-Mist
Summary: Hermione: "My book? What do you need my book for? It's '101 Potions Materials' by Annie West. Aren't you playing quidditch?" Draco: "No, not your book! I'm talking about the golden ball with wings that's currently residing on your lap! Heard of it?" When the snitch flies down her shirt and then takes temporary residence in her hair, it's only the very beginning of their love story.


**Pretty Hair **by **Starlight -Mist  
Disclaimer:** All rights to Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling.  
**Summary: **_Hermione: "My book? What do you need my book for? It's '101 Potions Materials' by Annie West. Aren't you playing quidditch?" Draco: "No, not your book! I'm talking about the golden ball with wings that's currently residing on your lap! Heard of it?" When the snitch flies down her shirt and then takes temporary residence in her hair, it's only the very beginning of their love story._

**HELPFUL NOTE****  
**horizontal lines are time skips between days, weeks, months, or years  
'XxxX' means a skip between hours in a day

* * *

**_Hogwarts 7th Year Retake  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 18_

"Check."

"Again? How did I let _that _happen?"

"You two boys better not be playing chess," said a muffled voice as a thump sounded and the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room creaked open.

Only seconds later, a gigantic pile of books entered the room, topped by a few pieces of parchment paper, a few quills, and an unhappy inkpot that was teetering on the edge of the top book.

Finally, the ink pot decided that gravity was a good way to go.

As the ink pot began its dramatic descent to the floor, the black-haired chess player lunged for it, just barely managing to catch it before it broke and spilled all over the floor.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said cheerily, setting the ominous pile of books down on a table, causing it to groan miserably in complaint.

"You're welcome," Harry answered as he placed the ink pot next to her books.

"So, where are you going?" Ron asked, hoping to distract the bookworm from seeing the chessboard on the table where they were _supposed _to be doing their Potions essays.

"I'm going outside, to get a little Vitamin D," Hermione answered as she took off her bookbag and placed it by the leg of the table.

"The world must be ending," Ron gasped dramatically, clutching his heart. "Hermione has left her dungeon-of-a-library to go outside."

Hermione scowled, grabbing a book and brushing past Ron. Didn't he know that he should be studying for the exams? They were only three months away!

The bookworm then marched outside to her favorite reading spot - a young alder tree that was growing next to the quidditch pitch.

As she sat down, Hermione squinted up against the sun, trying to see any colors that would tell her what team was practicing above her head. Unfortunately, this was a bit difficult, seeing that it was a very hot day and that most of the players had discarded their jerseys.

Holding a hand up to her eyes, Hermione looked at one of the players who was just hovering stationary, and finally registered the color of his jersey - green.

_Draco Malfoy - Slytherin Seeker and Pureblood-Prat Extraordinaire_, she thought to herself as she snorted and buried herself back in her book.

However, as the sun beat its burning rays down on her, Hermione found it very difficult to concentrate on the small font that was cramped onto each page.

Eventually - she gave up, discarding her robes, jumper, socks, and shoes and then rolling her sleeves up to her elbows.

_That feels so much better_, Hermione sighed contentedly as she wiggled her toes in the soft, sweet, green grass and pulled her hair up into a bun.

Over the summer, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny had professionally-kidnapped her and dragged her off to their favorite hair salon. There, her hair had been layered and cut to be shaped like a V. Then, the three girls had given her a special shampoo that would, to quote: "do wonders for that rat-nest."

And wonders it did, for now, her hair was no longer bushy and untameable, but soft and wavy.

"Thank you so much, girls," Hermione murmured before shaking herself out of her thoughts and picking up her book.

Minutes later, as she was nearing the end of the book, she heard the familiar sound of a broom cutting through the air. She immediately looked up from the pages.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"What brings you down here? Aren't you supposed to be torturing your teammates, making them play in this blazing hot sun?"

"Well, if you give it to me, then they won't be."

"My book? What do you need my book for? It's '101 Potions Materials' by Annie West. Aren't you playing quidditch?"

"No, not your book! I'm talking about the golden ball with wings that is currently residing on your lap! Heard of it?"

Hermione looked down at her lap, and sure enough, the snitch was sitting in her lap.

"What are you doing here!" she exclaimed, not having noticed its presence.

As if noticing that it had been found, the snitch unfolded its wings and flew up, hovering right in front of her nose. Reaching up slowly, as not to scare it, Hermione opened her hand.

But then - because the world loved her - Malfoy just _had _to cough loudly and startle the almost-caught snitch.

And then - because the snitch panicked - it decided to hide in the most convenient location, which was Hermione's shirt.

Of course, Hermione's reaction to this turn of events was to turn Weasley-red, drop her book, and scream loudly "Get the bloody snitch out of my shirt!"

Luckily, before things got any awkwarder, the snitch flew out from Hermione's shirt.

"Malfoy, please get that thing out of my sight," Hermione pleaded as she covered her flaming cheeks with her hands, extremely mortified.

Also red in the face, Draco stumbled forward to catch the snitch, but unlike the two Head Students, the snitch wasn't quite ready to quit playing games. After all, hide-and-stay-hidden was one of its favorite games - and Hermione's hair was an amazing hiding place...

"Would you just stay still?" Draco snapped as he tried to get the snitch out of Hermione's hair.

Feeling that Draco was trying to pull it out, the snitch continued to burrow deeper and deeper into Hermione's hair.

"Just - ouch! - break the elastic," Hermione groaned as the snitch twisted deeper in and yanked on Hermione's hair.

Seconds later, Hermione's hair tumbled down her shoulders in a smooth and wavy cascade, revealing the snitch's almost-foolproof hiding place. The little golden mischief-maker then tried to flee from Draco, but quickly got tangled in Hermione's hair.

"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed as the snitch gave a hard, desperate yank.

Draco finally managed to get the snitch caught between his fingers and very carefully unwound Hermione's hair from around it.

"I got it," he declared, holding up the defeated little snitch.

"I can feel that, Malfoy," Hermione winced as she rubbed her scalp.

"Wasn't me," Draco shrugged, mounting his broomstick, "it was the snitch."

"Like heck it was!" Hermione yelled after the platinum-blonde boy.

But he was already gone.

* * *

**_STILL_** **_Hogwarts 7th Year Retake  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 18_

"Would you just hurry up, Mudblood?" Draco demanded impatiently. "Patrol really doesn't need to be an hour-long event."

Hermione was tempted to stay put and continue examining the nook, just to annoy him, but since she knew it wouldn't accomplish anything, she ran to catch up with the blonde -haired prat.

As they were passing a dark and shady alcove in their first hallway, Hermione heard a loud and runny-nosed sniffle. Pausing in her step, she turned her head over her shoulder.

"What is it, Granger? Found another mangy cat to add to your collection?" Malfoy sneered once he realized that his counterpart had stopped following.

Ignoring him, Hermione turned around and to check the source of the sniffles, and crawling under the extended foot of a large stone statue, she found herself face to face with one of the first -years.

"Lisa!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing out so late?"

Obviously, that had been the wrong thing to say, for Lisa immediately broke down sobbing and threw herself into the Head Girl's arms.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" Hermione asked as she rubbed the young girl's back.

Lisa pulled herself out of Hermione's embrace and crawled back into the corner to receive a piece of paper, which she proceeded to shove into Hermione's hand.

_Dear Lisa,  
We are very sorry to inform you, but your parents have been killed. We suspect that this is the work the remaining Death Eaters, and we are investigating to the best of our abilities. We ask that you remain at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year as we find you a temporary home.  
Our Condolences,  
The Ministry of Magic_

Once Hermione looked up from the letter, Lisa started sobbing again.

"Oh, Lisa," Hermione whispered, as she wrapped her arms back around the poor girl.

The two girls sat in the alcove for a moment before Hermione picked Lisa up and carried her out of the alcove and into the hallway, where Draco was impatiently tapping his foot.

"What happened," he asked, just a trace of concern hinting in his voice as he took in the sobbing bundle of robes in Hermione's arms.

Hermione handed him a letter.

"I'm going to take her back to our common room," she whispered as Draco's eyes scanned the letter, "so can you finish patrolling alone?"

Draco reluctantly nodded and lowered the note to watch Hermione carry the girl back to their shared common room.

XxxX

"Granger?" Draco asked as he entered their common rooms.

Only seconds later, his gaze fell upon the sofa where Hermione was lying - still in her school clothes - with her hair fanned out around her head like a chocolate brown halo. Lying on top of her was Lisa, whose back was pressed to Hermione's chest.

After a quick inspection of the entire room, Draco easily pieced together the story.

According to the wastebasket, Lisa was quite a heavy crier and most definitely had been crying for a long time.

From the two mugs on the coffee table, Draco figured that Hermione must've calmed the girl down with hot chocolate.

Based on the book lying open on the floor, he ended the story with the fact that the two had fallen asleep after some bedtime reading.

_Granger is going to have one serious stiff neck if she stays in that position_, he frowned as he took in the weird position Hermione's head was at.

After contemplating the situation, he finally made a decision.

Lifting Lisa off of Hermione, he carried her to Hermione's room, where he proceeded to tuck her under the blankets. Once Lisa looked comfortably situated, Draco went back down the stairs to where Hermione was still sleeping.

Carefully picking up the slumbering Head Girl, as not to wake her, he carried her into his room and tucked her under the blankets, just like he had done to Lisa.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he hesitated before reaching out to touch her hair.

It was almost unbelievable how her hair, once bushy and frizzy, had been tamed down to something so beautiful. He almost hadn't believed it upon returned after the summer, but the Awkward Snitch Incident had definitely proved that her hair was real.

_Change and reality...what to believe and what not to believe?_

* * *

**_STILL_** **_Hogwarts 7th Year Retake  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 18_

"Oi, Granger!"

No response.

"Oi, Granger! Wait up!"

Still no response.

"Oi, Beaver! Would you just wait a second?"

There was a response this time...

"What do you need, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded as she turned around to face Draco, who was running up the stairs after her.

"You forgot your Charms notes when you were packing up," her panted when he finally got to where she was standing.

Hermione frowned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously before accepting the notes and thumbing through the sheets of parchment.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione nodded in gratitude, satisfied that all her notes were still there, "I'm really sorry for-"

However, whatever else Hermione was about to say was cut off by Harry and Ron.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late for Transfiguration!"

"I'm sorry," she said, shooting Malfoy an apologetic look before running up the stairs, her hair flying out behind her as her shoulder bag bounced against her hip.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and slowly walked down the stairs, oblivious to the stares of other students, completely lost in his own world.

_Had she always had such big eyes?_

* * *

**_STILL_** **_Hogwarts 7th Year Retake  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 18_

_Are we trying to set the record of "Most Wizards Blinded By Disco Balls" or is it just me?_ Blaise groaned as he shielded his eyes from the lights.

Yes, Slytherin-Parties were always wild, but this was the wildest one yet.

"Hey, Blaise," Pansy slurred, staggering up to him. "Do you wanna dance? Y'know that if you dance under the stars, your dreams will come true, right?"

Blaise politely refused her offer, and before she went stumbling back into the crowd, pulled the strap of her dress back up.

"Blaise," Theo called, popping up next to Blaise, "why aren't you dancing?"

"I need to get to Draco - if he's been drinking..."

Blaise trailed off.

"I get you," Theo laughed before turning away to find some girl to dance with.

Finally getting to his destination, Blaise sat down next to a piss- drunk Draco.

"Draco," he said, "don't you think it's time for you to quit drinking and sleep?"

"Just one more," Draco mumbled, chugging down the remains another beer.

"I think that's enough," Blaise shook his head as Draco reached for another one.

"Alright," Draco sighed as he tried to get off of the bar stool.

The second that Draco's feet touched the ground, his knees buckled and he fell forward.

"How many drinks did you do?" Blaise exclaimed, barely managing to put his foot between Draco's forehead and the ground.

"Can't believe you got wasted again," the poor Slytherin sighed as he helped Draco to his feet and slung his arms over his own shoulders.

Getting a drunken- Draco to the Head Dorms was a bit harder than he had hoped, as Draco was much taller than him; this, of course, prompted a lot of stumbling and falling on Draco's part.

Finally reaching the painting that guarded the Head Dorms, Blaise heaved a sigh of relief.

Well, that was until the knight on the portrait asked for the password.

"He's drunk..." Blaise began, hoping that the knight would get bored of hearing a long explanation of how Draco got drunk; however, there was no need for that.

"Correct," the knight nodded, swinging open.

_What are the chances of that?_ Blaise mused with a grin, hauling Draco through the portrait hole and supporting him up the stairs to the Head Boy's Room.

Once Blaise finally dragged Draco up the last few stairs and into his room, he promptly shoved Draco under the covers and turned to leave.

However, one foggily-uttered word that fell from Draco's lips was all that he needed to hear in order to stop - "Granger."

"Are you okay, mate, because what's this about Granger?" Blaise asked, scratching his head.

"Her hair...so chocolaty and smooth. So beautiful. She's just so beautiful," Draco murmured, burying his face into his pillow.

If it had been humanly possible, Blaise's jaw would've dropped and hit the ground.

"Draco? Did you hit your head or something?" Blaise sputtered, frantically waving his arms around. "Granger's hair is a bushy rat's nest! Draco?"

But the Slytherin was already asleep.

XxxX

"I did _not_!" Draco sputtered, the tips of his ears coloring when Blaise recounted to him what he had muttered in his drunken between-consciousness-and-unconsciousness state.

Blaise shook his head as he handed the aristocratic Slytherin a hangover potion. "By Merlin, Draco. My ears do _not_ lie to me. You said that Granger has smooth hair _and_ that she's beautiful."

"Well, the part about her hair being smooth is true," Draco admitted as he took a much-needed swig of the vile potion.

"And when did you find _this _out?" Blaise asked, trying to sound unimpressed but failing.

"Why so curious all of a sudden?" Draco questioned, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Sometimes, Blaise wondered if he had to pluck them every day.

"I just want to know," Blaise shrugged, "and when did you get the chance to touch her hair?"

"Do you remember that day a few months ago when we were practicing quidditch and I disappeared for a while?" Draco asked, wincing as he got to his feet. "That's when."

"What happened?" Blaise asked, following his friend to the bathroom.

"Well, I enchanted the snitch and messed with her for a few minutes-"

"What do you mean, messed with her?" Blaise asked sharply.

"Well," Draco said in a wistful voice as he ran his hand over the stubble on his chin, "I kind of enchanted the snitch and got it to fly down her shirt."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, I disenchanted it a few seconds later. However, I didn't count on it flying into her hair and getting tangled, so there. Now, do you want another story, or are you satisfied?"

* * *

**_STILL_** **_Hogwarts 7th Year Retake  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 18_

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Hermione said as she met up with the counterpart to her Head Girl position. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," he snapped, instantly regretting it when Hermione's face morphed into stone and she began walking down the hallway.

Draco ran to catch up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," he apologized, catching her by the arm and flipping his hair back when she turned to look at him.

"There's no need to apologize to a mudblood," Hermione said quietly before yanking her arm free.

However, Draco was not ready to let go and quickly caught her arm again.

"Don't call yourself that, and I truly am," Draco said is such a seriously soft tone that Hermione turned around and met his eyes.

Hermione then narrowed her eyes, trying to read him, but Draco kept his expression well-guarded as he pulled a purple hyacinth out from behind his back.

"I was just wondering how to give this to you," Draco explained, holding it out to her, "because it truly means something. You just arrived so suddenly that I didn't have any time to think."

The Head Girl eyed the flower for a second before accepting it.

"This is the first time anyone has given me a flower," she whispered, the flower carefully cradled in her hands.

"That's very surprising to hear," Draco said, cocking his head to the side as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"How is it surprising? The most likely candidates for flowers are the pretty girls," Hermione said, stroking a petal with her thumb as she tried to ignore how close Draco's fingers were to her.

"And who's to say that you aren't pretty?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to jolt her head up and for the lock to fall back into her eyes.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked, hesitant to sound like she was fishing for compliments.

Draco nodded.

With that, the air around the two was awkward and tense again.

They were supposed to be enemies.

But they couldn't.

Not anymore.

XxxX

**Purple Hyacinth:** _I'm sorry. Infinite apologies. Please forgive me?_

* * *

**_One Year After 7th Year Retake Graduation  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 19_

"Um, Malfoy," Hermione said, walking up to the immersed blonde, "would you like to go and grab a coffee with me?"

Draco pulled himself away from the quidditch store with a "hmm?"

The two Head Students, after the Purple-Hyacinth Incident had slowly become friendlier to each other. In fact, it was a pretty common sight to see Hermione and Draco together.

"Want to go grab a coffee?" she asked again, pointing to the new cafe on the end of the street.

"That sounds like a plan," Draco agreed, burying his hands in his pockets, "and a great way to end the year, and the century."

When they came to the door of the little shop, Draco opened it and held it for Hermione, who walked straight up to the counter.

"Cappuccino for Hermione?" she asked politely.

"Sure, sweetie," the man said as he wrote down her order. "And you, sir?"

"Vente latte for Draco," Draco ordered.

"Draco," the man asked, "as in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco answered, confused as to why the man wanted a last name; Draco really wasnt that much of a common name.

"Sorry," the man said, fixing him with a cold glare, "we don't serve Death Eaters."

Hermione's eyes blazed.

"Excuse me," she snarled as she drew her wand, "what did you just say?"

"I said, we don't serve Death Eaters."

"Hermione," Draco said, grabbing her arm, "you need to calm down."

"Why?" Hermione demanded, struggling against Draco's hold on her arm. "Tell me why I should calm down! You _are not_ a Death Eater - you _were _a Death Eater!"

"Hermione," Draco said remorsefully, pulling up his left sleeve to show her the sinister mark on his pale skin, "this mark is part of my past. No matter what, I can't remove it or change it - and I won't. It's a reminder of the wrong I have done and the good that I must do."

Hermione's harsh and angry breathing slowed down.

"Let's go get a drink," she muttered, running an agitated hand through her hair as he threaded his fingers between hers and led her out of the store.

XxX

"These fireworks are pretty awesome," Draco commented as he and Hermione leaned against a brick wall.

"I told you that they would be," Hermione said, leaning on Draco as the effects of the many beers she had consumed started showing.

"Another thing that Weasleys are good at," Draco mused.

Just then, there was a loud crackle and cough, causing everyone in the square to turn to the source - Fred and George, who were standing on milk crates.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN - IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE NEW-CENTURY'S KISS," Fred said.

"SO, PLEASE DO FIND A PARTNER," George finished.

The blonde Slytherin turned to Hermione, who shyly brushed his hair out of his face as his eyes asked the silent question and she silently answered.

Draco wrapped his left arm around Hermione's waist and tangled his right hand in her hair as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck.

"THREE...TWO...ONE!"

Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's.

It wasn't like anything that Hermione had ever imagined. It was - well - wet, demanding, and alcohol-laced, but it meant so much to her. She truly felt the buzz that Ginny was always talking about and her heart hammered inside her ribcage as her brain was replaced with cotton.

She was just as addicted to his kisses as him to her hair.

* * *

**_Three Year After 7th Year Retake Graduation  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 21_

Two years later, they were married, and Hermione found herself pacing the floor.

_How should she tell him? Should she show him the picture that the doctor had given her or should she just tell him? Would he be happy or would he be mad at her?_

Hermione continued her pacing and lip-chewing.

_Would her baby be a girl, or would it be a boy? Just a single baby, twins, or triplets. Merlin!_

Before she knew it, it was 12:30 and Draco came breezing through the door, only pausing to hang up his coat before planting a peck on her cheek.

It took her a few tries to choke out the words.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"What happened," Draco asked worriedly as he took in her chewed up lip.

"I'll tell you once you sit down," Hermione answered, watching as Draco pulled out a chair.

Taking a deep breath in, she spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

Draco just sat there for only a second, stunned, before he jumped up.

"No way! How far in are you? Do you know what gender the baby is? No - scratch that! Are we having a single baby, or twins? Oh Merlin! Are we going to have triplets!?"

"Draco?"

"We need to go out and buy baby things right now! Should we buy a new house or turn my old office into the baby's room? What color should the walls be? Wait - don't answer that. We can decide when we know the gender."

"Draco."

"By Merlin's Beard! We need to pay a visit to my parents and tell them the news! I can't wait to see my mother's face - she'll be so excited! I wonder- "

"Draco!"

"Yes?" Draco asked, stopping his barrage of questions.

"One question at a time. I am three-and-a-half months in and the spell that the doctor performed says that the _single_ baby is going to be a boy. We are not going to buy a new house - your old office will do just fine. The wall color can be decided on later. Any items we need probably will be given in the baby shower Ginny has planned, though I told her only an hour ago. We are going to see your parents tomorrow and I've bought some parenting books for both of us. Their on our bedside table. Any questions?"

* * *

**_STILL_** **_Three Year After 7th Year Retake Graduation  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 21_

"Hermione and Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, "what a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello Mother," Draco answered jovially, hugging his mother and kissing her on the cheek.

"Everything is going alright?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he came down the stairs.

"Well, we have a surprise," Draco answered, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and resting his head on her's.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Well...I'm pregnant."

It took only a second to sink in.

"She's pregnant!" Narcissa squealed. "Just think of it, Lucius! We're going to be grandparents!"

"Congratulations," Lucius said curtly, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a shy blush.

"How far in are you?" Narcissa asked excitedly, thoughts of babies (lots of babies) filling her mind.

"Two months," Hermione answered as she nestled into Draco's side.

"And tell me..." Narcissa continued, a twinkle in her eyes. "How'd Draco react when he found out?"

"Well, he started asking questions," Hermione answered.

"I told you that Draco was more my side of the family than yours," Narcissa crowed, "and thank goodness too!"

She then turned to the happy couple.

"Lucius' side of the family is known for fainting when a baby is announced!" Narcissa laughed, her eyes rivaling the stars. "Meanwhile, my side of the family asks questions and start planning."

"Did Father faint when you told him?" Draco asked, a Slytherin glint rising to his eyes.

Lucius' face turned red...he was never going to live his down.

* * *

**_STILL_** **_Three Year After 7th Year Retake Graduation  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 21_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Hermione snarled, throwing her head back so that she could properly glare at her husband, "if I ever get out of this alive, I swear that you will never be able to engage in other-worldly experiences again! Furthermore, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month!"

Draco paled considerably as Hermione continued her angry rant.

As for Harry and Ron, they were just snickered at Draco's predicament. It was quite funny to see the normally calm and composed owner of Malfoy Inc. sweating rivers while his wife cut off the circulation in his hand.

"I think that our son chose very well," Narcissa said proudly.

"I agree," Lucius said smugly.

XxxX

About an hour later, the Malfoy heir was born.

As the nurse cleaned the wailing boy, Draco timidly stepped forward to meet his son, relieved that the procedure was over with and that his hand was still fully intact.

Noting that his son - it felt so weird to know that _this child_ was _his _\- was still crying, Draco held out his right index finger; the chubby little immediately latched on, causing Ginny, Lavender, Pansy, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Gabrielle, Narcissa, Lavender, and Mrs. Granger to coo.

After the boy was wrapped up in a blanket, Draco brought him over to an exhausted Hermione, who Hermione took her son from his father and held him close.

Admiring his soft skin, Hermione didn't notice the tear sliding down her cheek until it fell on her son's button nose.

"Oh, sorry," she whispered, wiping the tear off of his skin.

At his mother's touch, the boy opened his eyes, causing the room to fall silent. His eyes were already a molten silver, just like his father's.

"He's beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked over at Draco.

"Scorpius Caspian Malfoy," Draco said as he proudly seated himself on the edge of the bed that Hermione lay on.

"Scorpius Caspian Malfoy, your godparents will be Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson."

"Why not me?" Harry pouted comically.

"Don't worry," Draco said smugly, "I'm sure you'll get your turn, along with Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Lavender Brown."

"Alright," Ginny interrupted, "stop being a baby hog, Hermione! We want a turn!"

The adults all laughed as Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny, but handed Scorpius over.

As Scorpius was being cooed at by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, the two Malfoy grandparents went over the the two Granger grandparents.

"Hello," Narcissa said jovially, "My name is Narcissa and this is Lucius. We're Draco's parents."

Hermione's mom politely extended her hand. "I am Chrystin and this is Keith."

After the handshakes were exchanged, there was an awkward silence between both sets of parents.

"You know," Keith said as he turned to face Lucius, "I'm still debating whether I should give your son an earful for knocking up my daughter."

"That's fine by me," Lucius smirked. "In fact, I would highly encourage it."

"Keith!"

"Lucius!"

* * *

**_Nine Years after Scorpius' Birth  
_**_Hermione and Draco are 29, Scorpius is 9, Cody is 8, Louisa is 7_

"Mum? Can we bake cookies again today?" a blonde-haired girl asked as she bounced her parents out of the dreamworld and to consciousness.

A year after Scorpius Caspian Malfoy came into Hermione and Draco's lives, Cody Keith Malfoy came to be. He was followed by Louisa Marie Malfoy a year later.

"Of course we can. What are Cody and Scorp up to?" Hermione asked as Draco captured their bouncing seven- year old girl in his arms and brought her back down to earth.

"Last time I checked, Cody was asking Scorp for advice," Louisa answered in her swotty know-it-all voice, which Draco blamed on Hermione.

She didn't deny it.

"He's still trying to get Elodie Lovegood to talk to him?" Draco asked, unimpressed. He still didn't get why the girl would ignore his son. A Malfoy!

"Uh-huh," Louisa answered, snuggling into the nook between Hermione and Draco as the door to her parents' bedroom burst open.

"What did I say about running?" Hermione scolded as her eight -year-old and nine-year-old as they clambered onto the bed.

"No running upstairs?" Cody asked, giving his mom a smirk that he had obviously picked up from his father - The Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, but made room under the covers for the two boys.

"What are we going to do today?" Scorpius asked his father.

"I was thinking that you, Cody, and I might want to play a little quidditch," Draco answered, ruffling his nine- year-old's hair.

"Mom and I are going to make cookies," Louisa announced proudly.

"Awesome!" Cody Matthew Malfoy exclaimed. "Can you make your cinnamon sugar cookies again?"

"Of course," Hermione answered, grinning as her eight year old burrowed into his dad's side.

Scorpius and Cody were daddy's boys, and Louisa was totally a mommy's girl.

All things considered, they were a pretty happy family.

* * *

**_Ten Years Later_**  
_Hermione and Draco are 39, Scorpius is 17, Cody is 16, Louisa is 15_

"Scorpius, stop it right now!" Louisa yelled as her older brother stalked over to where her friend Mark was cradling a black eye.

"He's had it coming for a _long_ time," Scorpius snarled as he pinned Mark up against the wall.

"Cody, let go of me!" Louisa yelled, struggling to free her wrists from her middle brother's hold as Scorpius drew his wand.

"Father told us to make sure that no-one tried any funny business with you," Cody growled.

"_Kissing_ isn't the same thing as doing the wild thing!" Louisa explained as her face colored, "And I'm pretty sure that Father's birds-and-bees talk should've made that clear!"

XxxX

**Draco: **_"I didn't know that she thought so highly of my talks..."_  
**Hermione: **_"Shut up! I want to see how this plays out!"_

XxxX

"We _know_ that Louisa," Scorpius said, aggravated, "but the fact is - you're too young to have a boyfriend."

"Young?!" Louisa screeched. "You started dating Abigail Longbottom when you were fifteen! Cody started dating Elodie Lovegood when he was fifteen! Why can't I date Mark?"

"Just because."

"Alright Scorpius, you can let the boy go now. And Cody, I think that you can let go of Louisa now," a voice interrupted from behind them.

Scorpius and Cody gave their mother a dirty look, ignoring their chuckling father, as they let go of their respective people.

Louisa immediately rushed over to where Mark was.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Little bit of pain never did any harm," Mark brushed off, rasping from his choked neck, causing Louisa to shoot a glare at Scorpius and Cody as she healed Mark's black eye and bruised chin and throat.

After Mark was all healed, the two looked over to where Hermione was scolding Cody and Scorpius.

"Your behavior towards your sister's friend is unacceptable and completely atrocious," Hermione ranted. "Didn't I raise you better? Cody! Don't you _dare_ give me that look! I expect you two to go over there and apologize...immediately!"

Scorpius, showing his Gryffindor side, spoke up.

"Mum! Mark totally deserved that! I can't tell you _how_ many times I've seen Mark and Louisa cuddling up in the middle of a Potions lesson!"

"I agree with Scorpius," Cody piped up. "There is no way that I am apologizing to that kid."

"Scorpius," Hermione said, getting an evil look in her eyes, "if you don't get over there and apologize _immediately_...I will tell Abigail about how you charmed the snitch and re-enacted your father and my awkward moment!"

"You know about that?" Scorpius asked sheepishly, shooting a look at his father, who also wore a sheepish look.

"Yes," Hermione sniffed, lifting her head, "and I think that it was _very wrong_ of your father to encourage you to do that. _And_, furthermore, you should do something original next time. Now, are you going to go and apologize, or will I have to write a nice little letter to Abigail?"

"Alright," he gritted out.

"Oh, and Scorpius?" Hermione called teasingly. "You better say it, nice and loud."

Glaring at his mother and her infuriating-smirk-which-she-had-picked-up-from-his-father, Scorpius marched rigidly over to Mark and apologized, Cody following less than half a threat later.

And Draco just smirked.

* * *

**Publish-Date:** Sep 25, 2014  
**Edited On: **Jul 29, 2015

**Author's Note:** Now that I think of it, the title Pretty Hair really doesn't fit this story that well, but it's staying. Thank you to any favorites, follows, or reviewers. I really appreciate it!


End file.
